Promise
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: He was going to do all that he could to come home for Christmas. He knew how much it meant to her. Christmas oneshot for XwidowmakerX.


**A/N: For Ashley. She wanted Drew McIntyre, and who am I to deny her that? It is a Christmas present, after all. MERRY CHRISTMAS, Ashley!! I hope you love this.

* * *

**

"Think you'll be able to make it home for Christmas?" Ashley asked as she took the phone into the living room and curled up on the couch.

"As far as I know, I will," came the voice of her boyfriend, who was none other than WWE Superstar Drew McIntyre. "Vince promised that I could have the holidays off."

"Okay, well, I really hope you can," the woman replied. She bit her lip and twisted the phone cord around her finger. "My grandma's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Just so she can pinch my cheeks, fatten me up, and then give me a good talking to about how to treat her granddaughter," he teased. "I'll do everything I can to make it home in time, Ashley."

"I'll talk to you later." She paused for a second and sighed before continuing. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Bye."

A bit sadly, Ashley made her way into the kitchen and began gathering her pots and pans and the various other things she would need for her Christmas dinner. It was a little early to be cooking the dinner, but she was upset and a bit stressed, and cooking always made her forget about whatever problem she was having at the time.

"Hmm, what to make," she wondered to herself. Ashley knew that Drew had never eaten home-cooked Southern food, and Christmas was as good a time as any to introduce him to it. Every Christmas, ever since she'd been little, Ashley and her family cooked a big Christmas dinner with all their favorite foods, which included macaroni, fried turkey, stuffing, angel eggs, and usually cheesecake, sweet potato pie, or pound cake for dessert. It was a tradition that they shared, and now that she and Drew had been dating for a few years, Ashley wanted to continue the tradition.

Her mood a bit happier now, she hummed to herself as she began to cook. Drew would be so surprised when he arrived and saw a table filled with delicious food.

* * *

The stuffing had just finished and the turkey was almost ready when the phone rang. Ashley set down a tray of rolls, wiped her hands on her jeans, and walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Her heart immediately dropped into her throat when she realized that it was Drew. She couldn't explain it, but she knew this wasn't a good thing. What if he was stranded at the airport? Or worse, on the side of the road? She had no way to go get him.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Drew sighed. "I'm not gonna make it back tonight."

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked, her voice shaky. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah..actually, we're taping a special holiday edition of Smackdown and Vince wants me to work," the Scottish man explained. "So I won't be home for Christmas. I'm sorry, love. I have to."

There was nothing to be heard after that but dead silence. Ashley was beyond pissed, but not at Drew. She was pissed at Vince for getting her hopes up like that. Knowing him, he probably did it on purpose; just because he'd heard Drew talk about how important it was to Ashley that they spend Christmas together. She wanted to drive up to New York and choke the hell out of him.

"It's fine," she replied with a sigh, although it was far from fine. She knew she couldn't be mad at Drew, though. He had to work.  
"I'll call you sometime later?"

"And I had the food almost done and everything," she mumbled to herself. Adopting a fake happy voice, she said,

"Of course, honey. Call me when you can. I love you."

"I love you too."

However, Ashley had no clue that Drew was at a convenience store not far from their house. She was about to get the best Christmas surprise ever, if he could pull it off.

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

Ashley had just curled up—yet again—on the couch with a good book and had turned the TV on to UFC. She sat up a little when she noticed that Frank Mir was talking.

"At least one good thing came out of this night," she said in a low tone.

A sudden knock on the door caused her to jump. Startled, she set her book down, stood up, and very quietly made her way to the front door. She squinted through the peep hole, and her face instantly brightened once she recognized a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" she blurted out as soon as she'd opened the door.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," Drew answered with a chuckle. "What does it look like? I'm here to spend Christmas with you."

"But you said you had to work?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I, uh, I lied," Drew admitted sheepishly, his hands behind his back. "Sorry about that. I couldn't think of any other way to surprise you."

"Well, come on in," Ashley motioned for him to step inside. "You'll catch your death of cold out there." She ushered him in.

"I got hot cocoa if you want some.."

Drew looked at the TV, noticing the loud yelling that was emitting from it.

"UFC?" He placed a hand to his chest. "You're watching our competition? I'm hurt."

Ashley reached over and switched the TV off with the remote. With a beaming smile, she said,

"I can't believe you risked your job for this. You might not have it in the morning."

Drew put his arms around the small woman and placed a kiss on top of her forehead. This moment meant more to him than anything, even winning the Intercontinental title.

"A promise is a promise." He pulled away momentarily to look into the woman's eyes. "I love you, Ashley. I told you I'd be here."

"Aww, would you stop with the mushy stuff?" Ashley muttered as she wiped at her eyes. "I got the food all fixed if you wanna eat."

"Sounds great, I'm starving," Drew replied as he took his girlfriend's hand and walked with her into the kitchen.

Everything was arranged perfectly. Drew smiled and lightly squeezed Ashley's hand as she handed him a plate.

He'd made it back for Christmas, and if he had his way, he'd always make it home for the holidays.

* * *

**Meh. **


End file.
